Brooke (Episode)
Brooke is the second episode of the second season of LPS popular, and the 19th episode overall. It aired on the 29th December 2012 and is the second part of a two-part pilot. This is based on Brooke's name. Synopsis Three weeks is a long time when you're spending it in isolation. Brooklyn Hayes is completely alone. She's lost her boyfriend, her best friend, and her social status. Pretty soon, she's going to lose the one last friend she has... and she has no one to blame but her own selfishness. Detailed Plot Summary The episode starts off with Brooke Hayes along side Mimi/Gigi watching a movie. While watching the romantic movie starring a dachshund and collie (symbolizing Savannah and Sage). Gigi slowly crawls up to Brooke, trying to get her attention. She is still upset about what happened at her gone-wrong party. Gigi slowly crawls back away as Brooklyn switches off the TV and just stares at the blank screen. She lies down on the sofa and presumably falls asleep, and the scene fades to black. The scene fades in from black, to Brooke staring out a window with raindrops running down it. It flashes back to the morning after her party, getting up after she had fallen/fainted. When she stands up, her face is revealed to be smudged in mascara. She exits the scene and runs into another room, attacking the reflection she sees in the mirror. After this, she jumps down and starts vomiting into a bin. Gigi sees this happen and calls out to Brooke, but Brooke takes no notice and walks away. The camera switches back to Brooke staring out of the window. She has a flashback to her and Sage Bond having a picnic together. She is deeply saddened by her boyfriend dumping her. Sage rolls over and gives a kiss to Brooke. They start hugging on the blanket and Sage kisses her on the lips. The camera rolls away and switches to Brooke in her bed. Gigi jumps onto her bed, but is promptly kicked off. The camera switches to a crying Brooke. Sage walks over to her and kisses her forehead, hugging her. After this is another flashback of the couple fighting. Brooke kicks a pink bag away and Sage storms off. The next scene shows Sage bringing a bag full of goodies to her, as an apology. They kiss and make up. It fades back to Brooke. She stares into space and her phone rings. She looks over but doesn't answer it. It goes to voicemail saying "Hi, Ms. Hayes? This is Serena calling from Orange County Day. Your daughter, Brooke, hasn't been at school for three weeks. We've called before and we haven't heard anything. We are very worried. Could you please -" Brooke walks over to the phone and presses a button, deleting the message. Gigi walks over and nudges Brooke. Brooke turns and walks away, taking no interest in her cricket. She silently fills up Gigi's food dish and walks away. Gigi turns around and cries. The camera switches to Brooklyn eating ice cream. She gasps as her mother walks through the door. She sighs and looks at Brooke. "Brooke. It’s three in the morning. What are you still doing up?" Brooke is asked. "Is that..Ice cream? What the tail are you doing eating ice cream at 3 A.M.? Are you TRYING to gain weight?" Brooke throws the ice cream down and runs off, jumping into her bed, knocking over Gigi in the process. Ms. Hayes walks into her room. "Brooklyn, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry... I'm only trying to look out for you." Ms. Hayes says, walking over to Brooke. "I know how hard it's been for you. Since your father...Just..Listen. This isn't like you, Brooke. What ever happened, you need to snap out of it. Now! You're stronger than this, Brooke, and you know it. You're Brooklyn Hayes! Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Brooke steps off of her bed upon hearing this. "Now. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Ms. Hayes continues. Brooke sighs, about to tell Ms Hayes about to explain, when her mother's phone rings. "Oh!" she exclaims. "Hold on," She turns her back to Brooke and picks up the phone. "Hello? Can you hear me? I've got you on the bluetooth. Yes, yes, this is she. Oh no. I don't mind. Of course I have a minute. Oh. Hold on-" she pauses, turning to her daughter "-Brooke, I'd talk to you about it tomorrow but I'm busy. Here's my credit card. Buy yourself something nice to feel better, okay? Just don't go over three thousand. We'll talk later, darling," Ms. Hayes walks away, chatting on her phone, leaving Brooke standing in her room, irritated. Suddenly she receives a phone notification, which reads 'Sage Bond has posted a new tweet!', so she opens it. 'Luv you so much bby <3' It says, with a photo of Savvy and Sage kissing attached. The camera switches to a view outside of her mansion. Brooke's scream echos the house. The collapse of what is presumed to be her dresser and her bed can be heard as the screams continue. The camera goes back into her room which is completely trashed. She throws a glass item and it hits Gigi, causing the cricket to whimper. She stomps through her room, enraged. "I...am going to destroy her! I don't care what it takes. And this time, I don't care what the consequences are." The episode ends with Gigi walking on a path, with cuts, away from Brooke. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes